Matchmakers
by Andalusia25
Summary: It’s the night of the awards ceremony. The crew enjoys a night out with Scotty and Bones playing matchmaker. Spirk and Chulu.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Trek.**

**Scotty and Bones – The Matchmakers**

**Summary: It's the night of the awards ceremony. The crew enjoys a night out with Scotty and Bones playing matchmaker. Early Spirk and Chulu. **

**I'm so ignoring the fact they didn't know if Spock was staying in Star Fleet or not, in this little fic we are going to play like Spock was already committed to being Kirk's First Officer. **

The word spread quickly around the club that the five finest guys in Star Fleet had just walked in at 2300 sharp Fleet time. Women were standing in line just to get a glance of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scot, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, or Ensign Chekov. The club had been packed from the time it opened that night four hours previous. Gossip had spread like wild fire that the crew would be hitting the club that night after the awards banquet for the heroes of the Federation. The word on the street was that now all the men were single. Spock and the female cadet had broken up shortly after arriving on Earth. So, that meant the hottest men this side of Orion were up for the grabs and these women were awful grabby.

Jim loved it. He was the center of attention as he was flanked by Bones and Spock on the left and Sulu and Chekov on the left. They were all dressed in civilian clothing and even the womanizer Kirk had to admit they all looked hot. The music was loud, the lights were low, the booze flowed free and the women were hot (but not as hot as his crew). This was his kind of place. Life was just not as exciting being a Captain as he thought it should be, but he did tend to over look the fact he'd only been a captain for a week. Jim wanted his life to move fast, because if he sat still for too long he tended to think of depressing things. So, he had planned this group outing to hottest club in San Francisco right after the awards ceremony. They were about to be shipped off for a five year mission and the newest Earth heroes deserved one hell of a send off party.

Jim unbuttoned the second button on his baby blue shirt and went ahead and un-tucked it from his stone washed jeans. He wanted to be comfortable. "So, what do you guys think?" Jim wiggled his eye brows at the other men as they took their table in the restricted area.

Bones was scowling five minutes into their night out. He was dressed in a black button-up and gray slacks, looking totally heart-throb worthy. "I think this is a spectacular waste of my time, Jim." He knocked back his whiskey that he had been quick to order. Jim had to roll his eyes.

Hikaru was a little more excited. He looked totally comfortable in his white tee, black v-neck short-sleeve sweater and jeans. "I think it's a great place to party. We won't have this much fun on our upcoming mission." He was sipping on his sake.

Pavel, who had spent nearly an hour getting ready in his crimson tee under a black vest with stone washed jeans, was like an over-excited puppy. He was trying to take in the whole scene. Jim had kinda snuck him in. This would be his first time in a real club. "Zis iz zo exziting!" His eyes were bigger than anyone thought possible.

Scotty laughed. "Aye laddie, this is a nice establishment with plenty of nice lassies waiting on us." Scotty lifted his scotch up to the women who were standing at the velvet ropes trying to listen to their conversation. The women swooned and Scotty winked at them eliciting more ecstatic cries. He turned back to the table adjusting his dark green sweater that didn't seem to want to stay connected with his black jeans.

Spock had watched the scene with cool detachment. He merely raised an eyebrow at the antics of his fellow crewmembers. Jim had convinced him to come and spend his last night on Earth for several months, if not years, with him and the new crew. He had agreed (but tired to convince himself it had nothing to do with wanting to ensure the captain went back to his temporary quarters alone if it wasn't with him). However, he had refused to wear Terran clothes, so he was in his Star Fleet issue blacks, but he still looked good enough to eat (in Jim's opinion). He really did not understand human behavior. "Captain, I do not understand why those females are standing waiting on us to exit when we have made no motions to do so. Will they stand there all night and wait on our departure? Why they do this?" Spock kept his tone just as neutral as if he were reporting the ships status.

Jim laughed and slapped him on the back. "Spock, dude, call me Jim. And yea they are going to stand there all night because we are the hottest celebs on the planet right now." Jim raised his glass in a toast with everyone, even Spock, joining in. "To the greatest crew in the Fleet!" Everyone agreed in their own way before throwing back their drinks.

The waitress all bought them more drinks. "Since you are the ones to make sure that we are still the hottest club in San Fran, all drinks tonight are on the house." She smiled before disappearing back into the crowd. The table, minus Spock, cheered and threw back their refilled drinks.

"I vould really like to dance, but I'm afraid to go through the crowd." Pavel was squirming in his seat.

Jim had to laugh at the teen. "Are you afraid they are going to eat you, Pav? They are just women. I assure you they only bite when you want them to." He winked over the top of his glass.

Pavel flushed even more red. "Zey bite?" He looked terrified.

Bones laughed and patted his shoulder. "Jim is just joking with you." He shot Jim a look to cool it before the kid pissed his pants. "I'm sure that Hikaru is ready to dance and would love to go with you. You two always do everything together." Bones winked over at Hikaru.

Bones kicked Scotty under the table bringing the Scot into the discussion. "That's right an' Hikaru really should be tha one who teaches ya how ta dance." Scotty wiggled his eyebrows at the teen and sent the Asian a sly grin.

Hikaru couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up his neck. "I'll go with you, I want to dance too." He stood up and waited on Pavel and was just as shocked as the rest of the table when Pavel clasped his hand. Of course Hikaru was happy to oblige the Russian.

"I really want to dance vith you, not ve women." Pavel looked shyly up at Hikaru. Two shots of Vodka and the kids was as foolishly brave as Jim.

Hikaru grinned from ear to ear. The sake had really loosened him up. "And I really wanted to dance with you." His heart was trying to beat out of his chest. They eagerly made their way to the dance floor.

The remaining four at the table exchanged shocked looks before shrugging and continuing on. Love was hard enough to find without them putting their nose where it didn't belong. They watched as Pavel nearly pushed a woman off of Hikaru before Hikaru turned and kissed Pavel in front of the whole crowd to prove he was already taken. The 'awws' from the crowd were much louder than the sounds of defeat from a few of the women. Scotty and Bones high-fived when Hikaru fisted his hands in the blonde's curls deepening the kiss. Finally when the need for air became to much they slowly let go. Then the new couple remembered who was watching them and turned to see what their commanding officers' response had been. They found their table had all raised their glasses in approval. With a final wave, the youngest members of the group were off to dance.

Jim refrained from sighing at the sight of young love. If only his life were not as complex he might have a chance with the man who had caught his eye and heart if truth be told. He glanced over at Spock only to find the Vulcan looking at him. In a very un-Jim and un-Spock manner they quickly looked away, Jim clearing his throat and Spock drinking more tea. However, Scotty and Bones had witnessed the whole thing. They exchanged knowing looks. This was worth the trouble they could get into if it didn't pan out just right.

Bones took a deep breath and nodded at Scotty. "So Spock, is this your first time to be in a club?" Bones was going to start out soft.

Spock was the Vulcan-equivalent of surprised by the question. "Of course Dr. McCoy, I have not ventured off campus from the academy since my arrival on Earth." Spock raised an eyebrow wondering where McCoy was going with his question.

Scotty choked on his drink at Spock's response. Bones had to slap him on the back he was coughing so hard. Once he had managed to swallow again he looked up in unbelief at Spock. "Ya mean the entire time ya were an instructor at the Academy ya never left its campus?" Spock nodded agreement. "That is the saddest thing I have e'er heard in me life!" Scotty dramatically slapped his hand to his chest over his heart.

Bones tried to swallow back a laugh. "I have to agree with Scotty." Bones shook his head. He shot a look at Jim, who was glaring at his CMO and CEO. "I think that Jim here should take you on the dance floor and try to make up all the time you have wasted already." Bones was waving them towards the main dance floor.

The shock on Spock's face was clear. He turned wide-eyed to Jim. Jim opened his mouth and shut it three times before he could come up with a response. "I doubt that Spock would want to dance with such a large crowd. Would you, Spock?" Jim elbowed Spock for dramatic effect.

Spock looked between the three men; he had no idea what to say in return. "I would not be disinclined to dancing, Jim." His voice was not as devoid of emotion as he had hoped. Bones and Scotty swapped a glance at Spock calling him Jim with such emtion.

Jim raised both eyebrows, his whole attention had centered on Spock. Well actually, his attention had been focused on the man since for a week now. He couldn't' think about anything but him. It was weird, but Jim welcomed these thoughts, which was even weirder. The resident womanizer was infatuated, well that was one way to say it another way would have been 'head over heels in love'. "You really want to dance?" That was not the entire question but he had dared not include 'with me' for the off-hand chance he sounded as young as Pavel with that hope.

For once in Spock's life he saw nothing more than the person in front of him and he let his emotions take the stage. His whole world had shrunk to Jim Kirk, the feelings he had for him and the hope he had for a future with him. He was still raw from the demise of his home planet and his mother. He had not been able to center himself since the fight on the bridge when he had nearly killed Jim. And he was quite certain that Jim had not been able to forget the feel of his hands on his neck. "Yes." That was the only word he would trust himself to say.

Completely ignoring Scotty and Bones, Jim nodded and got up, Spock did the same. They walked side-by-side to the velvet ropes. He turned towards Spock so the women could not hear what he was going to say. "Well, I don't think we are going to get by as easy as Pavel and Hikaru." Jim chuckled trying to appear light-hearted about it.

Spock seemed to think over Jim's words and he turned to face him. "We could, Jim. They only kissed and the women made their own assumptions." Spock was trying to be logical but seeing Jim in the lights of the club that made him shine like a mythical being his mother used to tell him about was severely clouding his judgment.

Jim swallowed hard. "They made the right assumptions." He could barely whisper. There was a tiny hope in his words.

Spock moved closer to Jim and wrapped his arms around the blonde in response to that small hope. "Then, Jim, they might make the right assumptions about us." He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against Jim's full, eager lips. It was a gentle kiss, but their minds had erupted with the contact. Spock was not sure, but he thought that some how he and Jim were bonded. That idea made him smile, a real smile, as he pressed his forehead against Jim's. "Now, you will teach me to dance." Jim readily agreed.

The crowd, who they had forgotten, erupted with cheers once more. They moved aside and allowed Jim and Spock to pass without mauling them just as they had done for the younger soon-to-be-lovers. The couple moved on to the dance floor next to Hikaru, who slapped Jim on the back in congratulations, and Pavel, who smiled happily at Spock. Jim began the delicate art of teaching a beautiful Spock how to dance like the sexy man he was.

Scotty and Bones who were alone at their table, clinked their glasses. "I believe that was beautifully executed. We should joined forces more often, we make an incredible team." Bones smiled as he knocked back another whiskey.

Scotty drained his Scotch. "I must agree with ya, Leonard." He smiled. "We make wonderful Cupids." The two men laughed at that comment.

Bones got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, now that we've got the love birds out of our way, we've several hundred ladies who want the _single_ officers of the Enterprise. And who are we to keep them waitin?" He scanned the crowd that had erupted in glee when he stood.

Scotty got up to stand next to Bones. "So, I've got the blondes and you've got the rest, right?" Bones acknowledged the plan. "Well, let's see if we can have much fun as the rest of the crew. But I ain't going ta kiss ya even if they want, Bones. Ya ain't my type." Scotty and Bones laughed as they walked towards the waiting ladies. Whether the two new couples ever confirmed Bones' or Scotty's hand in their happy lives or not, this was all the thanks the two confirmed bachelors would ever need.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Ok, so it might be totally nutz, but it was fun to write! **

**I went with the 'Spock bonded with Jim while he was emotional unstable on the bridge' theory just in case you haven't heard of it or thought it was strange how fast they hooked up. **


End file.
